Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris's Beginnings (Arrow- VERSE style)
by DisneyBrony96
Summary: This is Hal Jordan's and Carol Ferris's beginnings Arrow-VERSE style
1. Hal Jordan The Begining

My name is Hal Jordan but you can just call me Hal, when I was younger, I always dreamed of being a solo personal aircraft pilot and fly all over the country and visiting all of the states and maybe even go to other countries and visit them.

When I graduated College, my father gave me his personal Biplane that his father gave him, he gave it to me as a graduation present.

The next day, I found out my father had died because of a heart attack "They say", so the next few weeks me and my mother stayed home trying to help each other deal with the loss of my dad. My mom was stronger than me in dealing with the situation but I was having trouble. I had my own way of dealing with the situation "in my own way" I went flying across the corn field.

On my flight, I had this quote that my dad always told me running through my head "Once you put your mind up to something, don't give up on it. Keep moving forward, a strong sense able man doesn't give up because he knows what he is doing is his dream come true. So if you've dreamed of this, stop waiting for it to happen and just make your dream reality. Son, I believe in you".

That quote kept going through my head and the longer I thought of it the longer I became stronger and more willing to do what I've always dreamed of doing. My dad was my inspiration and even though he's gone he is still my inspiration.

When I was turning the plane around and was heading back home I saw something fall from the sky, I thought another plane had crashed, so I flew over and went to check it out, when I got there I saw a smoking and broken weird spaceship and then I saw this purplish alien who was dying. When I looked at him he lifted his head and said "Hal Jordan, you have great will in your heart, you are now a Green Lantern…..". Hal was confused at this, he didn't know what the alien was talking about. The dying alien took a green ring off his finger and it floated it's way to Hal, the alien also handed him a literal green lantern.

Hal Jordan took the ring and felt a surge of energy go through his entire body "Phew" Hal said, then as he looked back at the alien he saw that he had died and Hal said to himself "You've got new abilities now, but let's not take advantage or abuse this...we've got to stay responsible… I must keep this secret and be careful of whom I trust if I do tell someone."

Over the next few months, Hal was learning how to use his new abilities, Hal also when he got the hang of his new powers practiced them out.

One day after practicing his powers, Hal saw on the TV news something about aliens taking over the city, but they were different looking, these aliens were tall and had a red dot on their forehead, but then he saw a huge and I mean HUGE group of heroes. He turned on the volume and supposedly most of the heroes were human but others had powers, this was exciting to Hal, he always wanted to be a superhero, this gave him inspiration to protect his own city. But Hal needed advice but not approval of his old friend in Star City, and so went to Star City to meet up with Oliver Queen.

Once Hal got there he met up with Oliver Queen in front of the City Council Building. When Oliver met up with Hal in front of the City Council Building just as planned and Hal said "Hey! Oliver!" Oliver then said "Hey, Hal!" Hal looked and said "You remembered, anyways I've got something to show and tell you." Oliver was confused by this but agreed and went somewhere in private.

Hal told Oliver what was going on, Oliver was surprised but not that much since most of all his friends were getting powers now and days. But still Oliver just looked at him confused "So, why did you come to me?", Hal said "Because, You're the only one I know." Oliver then said" So you had a question for me." "question is should I do this...that question was rhetorical, of course I'm going to do it. I just wanted to tell you and show you what was going on." Oliver just did a little laugh and said "Ok, looks like you have everything planned out on what you going to do." Oliver just smiled at him as Hal walked back to the airport so he could get back home to Coast City.

Once Hal got back home, Hal found his mom dead and bloody on the floor, He had already lost his dad but instead of raging himself this fueled him and pumped his **will power** to protect others from this ever happening to them.

Hal worked out everyday and practiced his powers everyday and some nights. Hal would watch the news 24/7 which confused other people because Hal never did this until now. With Hal escaping every time there was a crime alert especially aliens which had recently invaded his city, he lost his job as a test pilot.

He may had lost his job, but crime fighting was now his only job. Hal still flew his plane every now and then when he had the time.

One day, Hal was walking to a Big Belly Burger there in Coast City cause why not everywhere and every earth has a Big Belly Burger lol. When he got there he bumped into a beautiful black haired woman and made her drop her work files, he got down to help her pick her files and papers up. "Oh, oops sorry, I'll help you" Hal said helping her, the woman said "No, no I've got it.". When they stood up and then looked at each other for a few seconds the woman shook her head like if she was zoned out and come back to and so the woman asked "Sorry, I'm so rude, I'm Carol...Carol Ferris...what's yours?" Hal then said "Hi, nice to meet you Carol...my name is Hal Jordan but my friends call me Hal." Hal said smiling. Carol just softly giggled and said "Well, you coming in?" then she walked in the restaurant and Hal was right behind.

Hal asked if he could sit with her and she said yes. Hal sat down with Carol and they talked about their lives and what they do for a living, of course Hal couldn't tell her what he really does so out of regret he lied to her and told her that he was a test pilot...which he was but acted as if he still was a test pilot. She was impressed at this.

Carol and Hal went on a few dates and always talked about their day and chose different places to eat but mostly was BBB cause that was their favorite place to go, DUH. These were no ordinary dates but it was their kind of dating and they didn't care what others thought of how they dated. Hal kept telling himself before every date "Don't tell her the truth about the ring and powers or she'll be mad", so Hal didn't tell her for along time

Hal couldn't hold it in any longer so one day on one of their dates, after the date and they got to their homes Hal told her about his ring and powers and everything even showed her pictures of him, she thought he was lying to her and was sending edits to her.

One day Hal invited Carol to his house, even though she was still mildly upset with him she went. Once she got there she walked up to his place then all of a sudden out of the sky , there was a green streak right behind came Hal Jordan. Hal, once he landed on the ground in front of his place facing Carol he went back to normal and his clothes went back normal, Carol was shocked and surprised with her jaw dropped "You believe me now?" Hal asking with a smirk. Once Carol was shown this, Hal made her keep this a secret and Carol agreed to keep it a secret.

One day, Hal and Carol decided to live together in the city. Hal though, even though he liked Carol loved his home and the field that he always flew over, so he asked what if she moved in with him at his place and even though it wasn't what she wanted, she agreed.

Carol Ferris helped Hal find another job that would keep him, even with his situations. Instead of a test pilot for planes, he became a mechanic for planes and other vehicles, which was kind of odd and weird for Hal because he's used to flying planes not fixing them. Although it wasn't what he expected, they did keep him.

On the twentyth date, Hal finally proposed to Carol in front of the Big Belly Burger where they first met, Hal pulled out a ring with a bright pink diamond on it and said that risky question "Carol Ferris, will you marry me?" and she smiled with the biggest smile Hal had ever seen on her face and of course Carol said "Yes" with tears of joy falling down her face. Carol and Hal did go in the BBB and had their lunch, but of course the excitement continued. Hal felt so happy and accomplished, ever since Hal met Carol, he felt that "spark" and he knew it wasn't the ring, this spark was unsure at first but after a few meet ups and dates getting to know each other, Hal knew she was the one. This is why he told and showed Carol his secret.

Over the next few days, Carol was getting things ready for their wedding, Hal even called up Oliver Queen one of his only famous friends, to see if he wanted to come to his and Carol's wedding, Oliver said that he'd love to come but no promises because he's always busy, Oliver also asked if he could call up some of his own friends and Hal wasn't sure what Carol would think about this but said "Of course." then the call had ended.

Carol was over stressed after all of this planning, so she laid down on the couch and rested her head on Hal's lap, while he was watching the news, Hal gave a little kiss peck on Carol's forehead and continued to watch the news.


	2. Carol's story

On the day before Christmas, Hal and Carol had their wedding and Everyone they knew was there. It was wonderful, Oliver Queen and some of his friends were there because Hal said he could invite them. They had the wedding at the BBB that Hal and Carol first met. Hal had reserved that Big Belly Burger just for the wedding. Afterwards, Once Carol and Hal said their "I Do's" they all had a miniature after party. But then Hal and Carol they both hopped in their car and road away in the sunset together.

Once they got back home, they came home with a new 2-passenger biplane. Hal couldn't believe it a new plane, "Wow, it's even a 2-passenger, now I can take you flying..." said Hal, Carol was happy for him and said "yeah...so can we go for a fly across the field?". Hal smiled at her and said "You don't have to ask me twice...come on!", so they got in the plane and drove across the field a couple of times...until they got tired.

When they made their last fly over the field, they landed and Hal made some Christmas dinner. This was Hal and Carol's first Christmas together as a married couple. Hal and Carol had some turkey and meatloaf with some champagne, egg nogg and fruit cake to complete the day. After dinner they called it a night.

The newly wed Jordan family was going great, only problem that they had was even though Carol knew about Hal being a "superhero", she just couldn't help but worry about him and the danger that he faces. She loved him very much and looked out for him and his best interest. Hal did work beside other heroes but that wasn't enough for Carol. So one night, because of Carol's great love for Hal and his safety, a pink ring came from out of nowhere and came floating towards Carol and a voice said "Carol Ferris you have a strong and powerful love in your heart, you are now a Star Sapphire Lantern"

Carol was in shock when this happened, even though Hal had told her about him being a Green Lantern she kept this moment a secret from Hal. Carol knew if she told Hal that this happened that there would be conflict….so she assumed….Carol was very nervous about this. Carol didn't wear the Star Sapphire ring that much but when she did she made sure to hide it away from Hal.

When Carol did have her ring on, not only did her ring glow when there was danger but her eyes would glow pink and she went somewhere out of site and suited up. Carol's ring had sorta the same powers and her suit came from her ring just like Hal's. Hal never noticed who she was, all he knew was that there was competition.

When Carol goes back to normal she has no memory of what just happened. She doesn't even recognize herself when she's on the news, it's like something or someone else was taking over her. This always happened whether Hal "The Green Lantern" was fighting the problem or not, it didn't matter how big or severe the issue was either Carol would go full on "Star Sapphire".

At one point Hal was snooping around fallowing Carol around out of curiosity. Carol had been running out of the house and walking out of meet ups, she kept saying she had to go do something but she never returned, so Hal basically stalked her without her noticing so he could find out what really was going on. Hal followed Carol around to the back of the house and he saw her suit up and fly away, he was surprised and in shock, but Hal mostly was kind of upset because she didn't tell him.

That night when Carol came back home Hal was sitting in the living room chair waiting for her, Carol froze when she saw this, Hal stood up as he said "So, you have a ring besides the engagement and wedding ring...hmm...you've got a pink ring like mine...except mine is green."

then Carol got defensive and said "It's nothing like your pathetic green ring...my star sapphire ring is much more powerful than that ring powered by...will" then she stopped and then said "I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that...something is trying to take over me..." Hal just looked at her without belief...he didn't believe a thing she said but he said "Carol...you should've told me about this...and what are you talking about...i know the green lanterns are powered by will what makes the star sapphires different and more powerful than us.". Carol was taken over once again and said "We are the star sapphires and we are powered by love and love is much more powerful than your will.". Carol then took back over her body "Whatever she said I...I'm terribly sorry." Carol said crying. Hal said nothing after that and so he turned around and headed to bed.

The next morning Hal woke up to a pink letter beside his side of the bed and it read "My love, I can't stay here any more, all I'm doing is causing trouble for you, so I've decided to go somewhere that truly needs someone like me...a place that has troubles and really needs a hero...if that is what I am...anyways don't come looking for me … I love you. your wife, Carol." When Hal read this he was upset and thought that it was his fault, but when he finally settled down he realized that this was for the best.

One day after a battle, Hal got a message from Carol telling him that she was called to the "Star Sapphire Corps" planet, Hal was confused but he didn't follow her just as she said in the first letter. It was upsetting but he didn't let this bother him. he was still the Coast City hero, this never changed.

Hal never heard from Carol again since the day she left, Carol never came back to earth either. The Star Sapphire planet was now her home and she fought with the rest of the Star Sapphire women. Even though Carol lived with the other women of the Star Sapphire Corps, she never forgot about Hal.

Carol did sometimes think about going back to earth...back with Hal...but she was afraid to go back and she knew this was a better decision and she loved the environment around her. Carol stayed up there and she later did forget everything about earth including Hal, but Hal never forgot about her.

It was sad but he was strong about it, he didn't let this bother him. Later that afternoon, Hal saw on the news that Super Girl wen rouge….Hal noticed something was off, because Super Girl doesn't usually act like this, but then he saw her super suit was different with a different symbol then he saw her finger, it had a red ring on it….he knew this wasn't good and he had to do something about this. So he suited up and flew off… to be continued


	3. When Green Meets Red

Hal flew off to National City just to find everyone was after Supergirl. It was everyone, including the heroes, even her cousin Superman was after her. Once Hal had arrived it looked like he was too late. Hal doesn't believe in being "too late" Hal believed that there was still a chance to calm her so that the Red Lantern ring didn't take her over completely. Hal flew up to Supergirl and made a cage around her trapping her with his Green Lantern Ring so he could try to talk some sense into her. Supergirl was still in major rage with blood flying from her mouth "LET ME GO!" she said, Hal just looked at her worried and said " Kara, this is not you...this is all that ring taking you over, you need to control it." but of course Kara didn't listen. Kara broke through the cage formed by Hal's ring and flew off.

Hal flew back to Coast City to relax and have a Big Belly Burger. Hal sat down and kept thinking of everything that has been going on, but the real thing going on in his head was that he kept thinking about Carol Ferris. She wouldn't leave his mind, this was making him soft which is why Supergirl got away.

Hal couldn't sleep so the next day he stayed home only to go out to eat and go back. Hal felt guilty about all of this, eventually he heard a knock at his door. When he opened the door there she was Carol Ferris. He was so happy, this put a big bright smile on his face and he said "CAROL! Where did you go, why'd you leave..." Carol stopped him right there and said "First of all I'm only here to tell you that you don't need me anymore you can do this on your own and 2 I want to tell you that I've moved to somewhere else. But I've found out we can still contact each other by using our lanterns. Hal looked at her funny and said "Our lanterns? How?" then Carol said "Just hold your ring up to your lantern and tell who you are and then who you want to contact.". Hal was impressed and felt a little bit better and after this talk she said her goodbyes and left.

Carol got really annoyed because every night he would contact her and she kept telling him to only call in case of an emergency, of course he never listened. He annoyed her so much she flew back and used her powers on him to erase everything and every memory about her and replaced it with new memories that never really happened and after she flew off to make sure he stayed this way.

…...Since I can't think of anything else that could possibly work this is the end…..sorry it couldn't be any longer


End file.
